Summer Camp
by AJCrane
Summary: Dick Grayson is 13 soon to be 14 and the most unusual experience that Bruce thinks he should have is . . . Summer Camp! Only a mystery ensues and "Robin" has to find out what it is. Special Guest Jimmy Olsen Superman
1. Chapter 1

Summer Camp

Prologue

Summer camp is usually a child's dream come true. Being away from parents and boredom for nearly the whole summer can be a thrilling experience. Or for some a nightmare where some of the worst dreams imaginable will come true. And for a child of 13 soon to turn 14, it would become a little of both.

"Bruce, do I have to."

"No, you don't, but you know there's been a huge lull since a lot of our arch enemies are in prison and this summer may only turn out to be routine stuff that the police can handle."

"You're right. Things have been a bit quiet lately."

"Your Aunt Harriet is taking a cruise and I'll be busy with a lot of Wayne Foundation business. It may even feel like a real vacation for both of us."

'You must admit, Master Dick, you have been burning the candle at both ends, from studying for exams to fighting crime almost every night for a whole month. You've run yourself ragged," Alfred pointed out.

"We both have Alfred," Bruce said. "So you see Dick, we both could use some time away from this place. I'll be staying in the city while I hammer out the details on this proposal."

"The one where you're going to build several shelters for the homeless?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "The properties I've selected were being considered for demolition. They were the ones that Egghead wanted to use for his nefarious real estate scam. I bought them and I am proposing to turn them not only into shelters for the homeless, but learning centers as well."

"Gosh Bruce, I can't imagine being homeless. I mean I almost was until you came along."

"No, Dick, you were never homeless. I'm certain the circus would have provided you with a home, you are after all a talented trapeze artist, but the police would not have allowed an orphaned boy to remain. They didn't think the circus was the place for you. Besides, Zucco wasn't the only one who would have had you killed. The circus would not have been safe for you, even if you had remained."

'I know, I do miss the circus sometimes."

"I know, and I'll take you there again to visit when they return to Gotham City. In the mean time, a great many people are homeless and sometimes turn to crime as a means to support them selves. This should help many get a new start and get back on their feet, and do it with dignity."

"How long is the camp?" Dick asked, curious but at the same time reluctant.

"I believe it runs for eight weeks."

"Eight weeks!" Dick exclaimed.

"There are many activities like swimming, archery, horseback riding," Alfred explained. "And I believe they also have learning to be on a trapeze."

"A trapeze," Dick was surprised at that. "Maybe I can show them a thing or two."

"That's the spirit, Dick," Bruce encouraged.

"Where is this place?" Dick asked, his curiosity kicking in.

"Don't worry, it's not far. It's three hours from Gotham City. It's in Lake County. The name of the place is called Camp Omega. You better get packing if Alfred is going to drive you."

All right, Bruce,' Dick said as he headed upstairs to his room. 'But if anything happens, I'm packing my Robin costume just in case.'

Continues with Part 1: Camp Omega


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Camp

Part 1: Camp Omega

"It's the perfect set up."

"How do you figure?"

"Mr. Thorton owns the property not only on this side of the lake, but he also owns the camp, but no one knows that. He had the camp built to his specifications. And the cost guarantees that only certain kids can attend."

"Kids ripe for the plucking, I take it."

"One kid every few days, at random and usually the younger ones."

"The kid that gets 'borrowed' is usually from one the wealthiest families. Their picture is taken and a ransom note is sent. The child is returned the next day unharmed. Of course that doesn't mean the kid is safe. The parents must come up with the money or the camp counselors will find one of their camp attendees floating in the lake. Of course it would look bad for the camp's reputation to even think about reporting or the parents to refuse."

"Five years. We have a few others involved. We do have a new recruit this year, but only two of the senior members are trusted with the work that's needed. When those members graduate two more will be chosen to take over their duties."

"How does it work though?"

"We have a contact in the camp, someone they least expect."

"How are you contacted?"

"Take a look through there."

"The man's associate looked through the telescope."

"All I see is someone on a trapeze."

"Look closely."

The man watched as the trapeze artist switched out a red flag for a green one. The flag was attached to a platform. There was only one other color that decorated the area around the trapeze setup. The single odd color made it easy to spot.

"So, what colors should I look for?"

"Green means we're open for business. If there's trouble, a red flag is put up and all operation ceases for the rest of that week. A white flag will be put out when a likely candidate for plucking is spotted."

"What if the kid's parents refuse to cooperate?"

"What else, the black flag."

"How's the kid disposed of?"

"We haven't had to use the black flag in three years."

"Is he the only contact in the camp?"

"No, but you don't need to know that. Your job will be to keep an eye on those flags. The first week everyone will be getting use to the routine. He'll let us know when it's time."

"Mr. Thorton runs a tight ship, I understand. What if some kid comes across the lake?"

"A few have but not often. We limit our operation at certain times, when no one will be missed. Enough questions. We need to prepare for Mr. Thorton's arrival."

Dick Grayson arrived at Camp Omega. It was a most beautiful setting he had ever seen. He and Bruce Wayne rarely get out to the countryside, let alone to the woods for camping. There were several cabins scattered throughout the woods as well as a dining hall, a craft building, another building he wasn't sure about, and outdoor activity areas. Dick learned where he needed to sign up for activities as well as his assigned cabin.

"You are in cabin number 6. It's the Robin cabin. Just walk down the main road and take the third turn on your left.

"Thanks," Dick said, ironic that he was placed in the very tent with his secret identity.

"Best to get settled now. There will be an orientation in two hours then lunch will be served. There will be a special welcome dinner this evening beginning at 6:00 pm."

Dick carried his bags to the cabin. It was easy to locate. He suppressed a smile seeing the plaque next to the door; he would have to write Bruce about this. Each cabin slept four. Two of the cots were spoken for. Dick moved over to one of the remaining cots, the one left under the window. The other was tucked into the other corner of the room. Another person came in. He was a little older, but not much taller. He was almost 17 years old and with red hair. His face also had freckles across his cheeks. The two who claimed the other beds were also older than Dick. They appeared to be 17 years old, but hard to tell. Plus, they were much taller, nearly Bruce's height. This would be their last time at summer camp. All four settled in quickly. The two 17 year olds left the cabin, one of them bumping into Dick and nearly bowled him over.

"Hey, are you okay?" The red head asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's with those two? They didn't seem very friendly."

"They're the Jamison brothers. You have to watch out for them. They like to pick on the smaller and younger ones at camp. My name's Jimmy Olsen, what's yours?"

"Dick Grayson."

"I take it, this is your first time?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, my guardian thought I could use a change."

"Guardian?"

'Yeah, his name's Bruce Wayne," Dick answered.

"Not the Billionaire Socialite? Hey maybe you can get me an interview. I actually work on the camp newspaper. And I'm trying to become a reporter and I could use some interesting news. Well, I'm the only one producing it, so I guess that makes me the editor, too."

"And maybe you could show me around camp since you've been here before," Dick suggested.

After stowing their belongings and making their beds, Dick's new friend Jimmy Olsen gave him a tour of the camp. It was still morning where a large bell went off.

"Oh, I almost forgot. They have an orientation for the new people."

"Orientation?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah, it's where you learn everything about the camp and about the camp rules. Come on, we don't want to be late."

Both boys entered the dining hall to find a seat at one of the tables. Dick noticed there was a look of dismay on Jimmy's face.

"It appears there's more trouble. Look over at that table."

Dick looked over to see a table of about six kids, all of them about Jimmy's age except for the Jamison boys, Next to them, the brothers actually looked older.

"What about them?" Dick asked.

"Those four are also trouble. I heard rumors the last three years I've been here, but I could never prove them."

"What kind of rumors?"

"A couple of kids would go missing, but then turn up the next day. Oddly enough, when a kid would go missing two of those older kids volunteered to find them, even though they aren't camp staff, and then they would be missing as well. Not only that, one of the kids that used to be part of that gang is gone. It looks like he's been replaced. And I know that kid. His name is Jake Carson. Had a run-in with him last summer. He's about as bad as the rest. If only I can get some proof that their involved with something."

"What are they involved with?" Dick asked.

"That's just it. I don't know," Jimmy stated, shaking his head. "I don't know. Can't do much investigating when I'm trying to run a newspaper."

"Maybe I can help.," Dick suggested.

A smile came over Jimmy's face. "We better take as seat before we can't."

The moved to a table from across the room and sat down, preparing to listen to what came next.

Continues with Part 2: A Grayson Flies Again


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Camp

Part 2: A Grayson Flies Again

Dick Grayson noticed that Jimmy Olsen's cot wasn't slept in. Checking his clock, he discovered it was two in the morning. It was two weeks since camp began and Dick and Jimmy seemed inseparable. The first week, Dick had written home about meeting Jimmy Olsen and Bruce had sent back a note, letting him know he was glad that he had found a friend. He also gave him some other news about the homeless project. He hinted at that there was trouble, but that it was minor. Dick had a pang of homesickness and Jimmy had tried to reassure him.

"Why so blue?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess I'm missing home a bit," Dick replied.

"Got a letter from home, I take it."

"Yeah. I feel . . . almost . . . left behind."

"Hey don't worry about it. By the second week you'll be feeling fine and then you won't miss home so much. Besides, I've got some news. We've had our first 'lost kid' of the season."

"Lost kid?" Dick's curiosity was piqued.

"Lights out, as you know, is supposed to be around 10 pm, though they're not real strict about it. There are some activities that go past that sometimes. Any way, one of the kids, the three-week campers, went missing last night. I heard some of the others whispering about it at breakfast as I passed their table. Then the kid shows up around 10 this morning."

"That is strange," Dick said.

"Come on, let's get some lunch.," Jimmy said.

"How often does this happen," Dick asked, curious.

"This happened every year since I was here," Jimmy replied. "This is my third year. I started a camp newspaper two years ago. I kept every one, especially the ones reporting the kids that went missing. I interviewed them. They wouldn't tell me much, but I could tell one thing. They were scared."

Dick was thoughtful over what happened. Something was going on, and he wanted to find out more.

After lunch, Dick and Jimmy observed that a car came and picked up the boy who had disappeared last night. The look on the parents' faces was one of deep concern. The father had a look of outrage, while the mother had put a handkerchief to her face. Apparently, she had been crying.

'Distraught at the fact that their son had gone missing?' Dick thought or something more.

Dick wished that Bruce was there to help him figure it out. He also wished he was in the batcave using the exercise equipment, even the trapeze that Batman had set up for him. It often gave him a means to think out a tough problem he was trying to solve. Seeing the trapeze equipment in the distance got him thinking. In the two weeks he had been at camp, Dick noticed very few were interested in learning the trapeze. In fact, the person responsible for the trapeze didn't even seem to be around much. He spotted the man a couple of times in the early evening, and sometimes in the morning, but other than that, the man just wasn't around. Which was good news for Dick, because he had an idea. He hadn't discussed the idea with the camp counselor, Mr. Thompson, or anyone else. He needed to think and this was the surest possible way he could clear his mind.

Without discussing it even with Jimmy Olsen, Dick headed for the trapeze arena. The sign indicated that the equipment should not be used without supervision, but Dick Grayson was no ordinary camper.

"Dick, what are you doing?" Jimmy had followed.

"Doing some thinking," Dick responded, sounding more serious than what was expected.

Dick leaped over the arena's hip-high wall easily and walked under the net that protected those working on the trapeze. He brushed his fingers along the surface, remembering how he and his parents would work without a net. If there had been a net that night, their deaths could have been prevented, but the reality of the situation was there had been no net.

"Dick, you shouldn't do this. You could get in trouble."

Dick wasn't listening. He moved to where he could climb up to the platform. He could see rigging for harnesses, but he bypassed those. He didn't need them. When he reached the platform, he released the catcher's trapeze. He still had to release the other one. His father taught him how if he ever needed to practice alone. Dick Grayson unhooked the catcher's bar. He stood on the bar and swung it as high as it would go. Then he launched himself into the structure that holding both trapezes. He crawled along its length on his hands and feet. He reached the performer's bar. And as he released it, he grabbed its length and let it fly. The feeling of the bar and the air brought him as close to heaven as he could get. As the artist moved through the air, he spied the catcher's bar and launched himself to it, spinning in the air as he did that night.

At first only Jimmy had been watching him, his mouth hanging open with awe. As Dick performed his old routine, more people started to gather. He could even hear their applause.

"He's good."

"Who is he?"

"He's not the instructor, he's just a kid."

Then Jimmy realized just whom he was watching. He saw Dick's performance in Gotham, 2-1/2 years before. He had been visiting his cousin.

'I should have known,' Jimmy thought.

"Get that kid down from there!" Shouted camp counselor Thompson "He'll break his neck. Where's Tobey Nickles? He's supposed to be here."

"It's okay, sir," Jimmy Olsen spoke up. "He knows what he's doing up there."

"How would you know?"

"Well, look at him, and I mean really look at him. Don't you recognize him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know who he is," the trapeze artist of the camp, Tobey Nickles said as he approached. Quickly he climbed the rope up to the catcher's bar. He caught the attention of Dick Grayson and gave him a nod, then prepared himself. "Hey kid, let's really give them a show. Can you still do the quad?"

"Just watch me," Dick said, and he got the trapeze really moving and when he saw that the catcher was ready and the timing was right. Dick Grayson let go of the bar and did his quadruple spin, and the catcher was there to grab his arms. The crowd cheered. And the catcher was sending Dick back to the performer's bar. Dick landed nimbly on the platform.

"And there you have it, everyone. You have just witnessed the one and only Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons!" Tobey Nickles announced.

Camp Counselor Thompson, though astounded at what he witnessed was incensed.

"You're in big trouble young man!" he called out as Dick climbed down. "This is a flagrant violation of the rules."

"Take it easy, Mr. Thompson." Tobey Nickles said. "I'm sure it won't happen, again. Though I probably could use an assistant."

"An assistant what for? You do your job well enough for what we pay you," the meaning was clear to Tobey.

"The kid is perfect and I wouldn't have to do double duty. He could put on the harness and I could just be the catcher," stressing the last word. "Besides, you saw what he could do. He's a professional."

"He's just a kid," argued the counselor.

"He's Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons. He's no ordinary kid. Now you let me have an assistant or you're going to have to get another trapeze artist for your little camp friendship, get my meaning."

The counselor backed down, but muttered under his breath, "Mr. Thorton will hear about this."

Continues with Part 3: Thorton's Gambit.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Camp

Part 3: Thorton's Gambit

Mr. Alex Thompson left the camp after everyone had settled down for the night. He took the usual route, slipping quietly into a boat and paddling across the lake. He noticed that the newspaper office lights were on. It was the only light in camp other than the yard lights outside each of the cabins. 'I don't know why I let that kid start a newspaper two years ago. His stories almost hit on the truth. I'm going to have to watch him.' In truth, he was not the only one who agreed to the newspaper. The other camp counselors thought it was a great idea, and it was a great way for parents to learn what was going on in camp. Some of the campers would send the newspaper home to their parents. Even so, he was going to have to watch his step.

'Reporting about that Grayson kid, I bet,' Thompson thought. 'It's your own fault arguing in front of everyone. And if I'd lay down the law, it would have gotten real ugly. Well, let Nickles have his assistant for now. We'll see what Thorton says about it.'

Alex Thompson arrived at the Thorton estate only to learn he was in deep trouble.

"Why did you let the kid call his parents?" Douglas Thorton bellowed.

"The kid was inconsolable," Thompson explained. "He was only 10 years old."

"Kids his age shouldn't even be at camp for even three weeks. Should be going to those day camps in the city. Hadn't even had a chance to send out the ransom demand. Now we'll have to find another one. This time tell the boys to make sure the kid's properly sedated. Then after the pictures are taken, have the kid returned to his bunk. I want the kid thinking it was all a dream."

"Sure thing, Mr. Thorton," Thompson replied, but didn't leave to do Thorton's bidding.

"I thought I gave you your instructions, Thompson."

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"So, talk."

Thompson explained the event that happened, telling about the Grayson kid and the fact that Tobey Nickles, the trapeze artist insisted that the kid be his assistant.

"So, let him have an assistant. It shouldn't interfere with what we're doing. What did he say the kid's name was?"

"Dick Grayson. Said he was part of the Flying Graysons."

"I heard of them. Parents were killed when their trapeze broke. You'll have to ask your flier about the whole story. Kid disappeared after that. Wonder where he's been."

"You want me to find out for you?"

"Maybe later. Just find me another candidate. Have your flier signal me when you do. Then have your boys bring him to me."

Another two weeks came and went and the popularity of the trapeze arena had grown since Dick Grayson became an assistant. Almost every day there was a line waiting to experience what it was like to be on a trapeze. Every Saturday, there was a performance. Dick wowed the crowd with his feats of daring aerial acrobatics, finishing with his quadruple summersault. They were bitter- sweet moments, and he almost thought about quitting. Until he noticed something that he could not resist telling Jimmy Olsen. It had to do with the colored flags. While taking a break, though, he heard three boys talking in a group. Dick recognized the three boys. They seemed to have similar interests. Each boy was staying in different cabins. It was Billy West who spoke first.

"I had the weirdest dream last night."

"What did you dream, Billy?" Alan asked

"I dreamed two guys, came into my cabin and put something over my mouth and I was taken to this big house somewhere. I didn't know where, but this guy took pictures of me then had me sign something. Then everything went dark again and I woke up and I was back in my cabin."

"Strange, I had the same dream a few days ago," Alan replied

"Me too, only I had that same dream last week," Bert spoke.

Dick couldn't help joining in their conversation. "Did you see or hear anything else?"

"What do you mean?" the first boy asked.

"In your dream . . . I mean was there anything else about the dream that was strange?"

"Well, I felt like I was moving. There were two other people, but I couldn't see their faces. It felt so real . . . and weird."

"Like you had been drugged?" Dick coaxed.

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Bert said.

"Same with me."

"Yeah, even me. It felt like I was in a boat. I remember . . . wait . . . it . . ." Billy West's eyes became wide. He was the most recent of the three and the oldest. He was 15. The other two were younger and would more than likely attribute their experience to a dream, but Billy was different. He remembered details that no one else remembered, such as the fact that a particular camp counselor wore an expensive watch. What would a camp counselor be doing with that?

"Dick, get back up here. We've got a line forming."

"Sure, Tobey," Dick said. 'Looks like Jimmy and I really have to talk.'

Continues with Part 4: Camp Kidnap


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Camp

Part 4: Camp Kidnap

Dick Grayson finally got a moment with Jimmy Olsen. It seemed his duties of being an assistant to Tobey Nickles was preventing him from fully experiencing camp life. He spent two hours in the morning then another two hours in the afternoon working the trapeze. It felt like being in the circus again.

'Holy Wingling Brothers,' Dick thought. 'I never expected to be doing this. Luckily, Tobey was pretty understanding and limited his trapeze time to Tuesday through Thursday. That meant he actually had four days to himself starting on Friday carried clear over to Monday, unless he was asked to perform for the Weekly talent show on Saturday night. Then it was just him and Tobey Nickles.

In truth, working on the Trapeze was keeping him in shape. Other times he would go swimming, practice archery, but there really wasn't a whole lot of things a crime-fighting boy could do to keep himself in shape at an all boys' camp. Other then climb trees and see how far he could jump, but that could start people talking, especially if some of those boys were from Gotham City. If they saw Dick Grayson jumping around in the treetops they might just put two-and-two together and come up with Robin. So, Dick avoided doing that particular exercise training during the day. At night it was another story.

Right now, Dick wanted to talk to Jimmy Olsen. The only place he could do it and avoid running into the fans he's made here at camp was to go to the newspaper office after dinner where Jimmy was putting together the latest edition.

"Hey Dick, came to see what I'm working on?"

"Sure," Dick replied.

Jimmy showed Dick his latest newspaper and saw he had placed a big photo of him on the front page, with the following title. "Boy Wonder Flies Again."

"Like it?" Jimmy asked. "I didn't have an opportunity to put this together the first day, so I created a little back story. Did some research and I'm just putting on the finishing touches. I'll print some extras so you can send them home."

Dick gave Jimmy a wide grin. "Bruce will get a kick out of it. So will Alfred." Dick could not help remembering that in the circus, he had been called that when he performed the quad for the very first time, and now it had a far different meaning.

"Been having a lot of fun since becoming an assistant?" Jimmy asked, forcing Dick out of his memories and into the present day.

"I guess," Dick said, not adding much more. Today had been one of those bitter-sweet days. "Anyway," Dick continued. "I came to talk to you about the disappearances."

Jimmy was all business when Dick spoke. "So, what's up?"

"I learned something very interesting," Dick explained to Jimmy about the three boys and their dream, especially Billy West's odd statement of "remembering."

"So, what do you think it means?"

"I think kids are being kidnapped," Dick replied. 'I don't know where their being taken because it sounds like they're being drugged and they don't remember very much. They're chalking it up to some weird dream. The only thing I could figure out is it might not be here in the camp."

"Why do you say that?" Jimmy asked.

"Billy's dream mentioned about being moved and there were two other people."

"Did he see who those other people were?"

"No, but he said that he felt like he was in a boat," Dick answered.

"You may very well be right, Dick," Jimmy replied. "And I bet this has been going on for at least the three years I've been coming to the camp. What we need to find out is who's involved."

"I'm willing to bet, and Bruce would say he never gambles, but I have a hunch that Counselor Thompson might be involved."

"How do you figure?" asked Jimmy.

Dick explained how Billy told him that Counselor Thompson wears a very expensive watch, a Rolex. "Now what would a camp counselor be doing with that expensive a watch? Especially here at camp."

"He must be some rich guy doing charity work."

"I don't think so. I thought Thompson looked familiar, but without being able to check . . . " Dick stated, but changed the subject before he revealed too much. "I mean, the way he acts just seems suspicious."

"If he is involved, how are the kids being taken out of the camp? I'm not hearing a car at night. I'm up pretty much every night working on this newspaper. I'd see car lights leaving the camp."

"The boat Billy mentioned," Dick suggested. 'What if they're being taken across the lake?"

"You might have something there," Jimmy thought for a moment. "There's got to be more people involved. How are they choosing the kids, and why these kids and not others? What would they want with Billy West and the others?"

"How can we find out?" Dick asked.

'You let me worry about that. Since I'm a reporter for the camp newspaper and the editor, I have access to . . . let's just say sources."

"I won't ask. I better get back to the cabin."

"See you in the morning," Jimmy waved.

As Dick left the newspaper office, his thoughts turned to finding his own answers. 'Looks like Robin is going to make an appearance at camp tonight.'

Long after midnight, Dick Grayson pulled from his footlocker a compact black duffle bag. With the performances he had been doing, Dick would put on his tights for that day. Tobey provided him with a special camp shirt and belt, which he kept in his footlocker as well. Before going into the shower to change, Dick made certain that his bed appeared there was someone sleeping in it. He brought a few items to make it convincing, a special mask and wig, and with a couple extra pillows that he grabbed from supply, no one would know the difference.

'I wouldn't want to get caught out of bed and have someone discover my secret identity.'

Going into the shower, Dick shut the door for privacy. Luckily there was a window with no screen. It would be easy to sneak back in once he had completed his investigation. Once changed into Robin, he was exiting out the window and into the night.

Continues with Part 5: Robin Tweeting In The Night


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Camp

Part 6: A Flag on the Field

Robin returned to the Robin cabin and was swiftly out of his costume and into bed. He was just minutes ahead of Jimmy Olsen when he saw his friend come into the cabin.

"Hey, it's after 3:00 am. I thought you'd be done with that newspaper by now.

"I had to run an additional story."

"What story?"

"Oh, let's just say something suddenly came up," Jimmy said.

'He's sounding a lot like Bruce,' Dick thought, though he suspected what that something might be with his appearance of Robin.

"Do you have anything to report?" Jimmy asked.

Suddenly, they heard more clambering on the steps outside their cabin and the door being opened. Both boys went silent, and Jimmy dove for his bunk and covered himself up with his blanket. Dick did the same.

"How could that kid disappear?"

"Thompson isn't going to like this."

"We were supposed to get rid of the kid."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We've searched the whole camp. Nothing!"

"Mmmmmm," Dick feigned that he was still somewhat asleep, and the noise the others were making might just wake him up.

"Hey, we better keep our voices down. We don't want these two finding out."

The Jamison Brothers went silent after that. Dick could here their bedclothes rustle and the creaking of their cots. He knew Jimmy had heard the same thing, but he knew what his next mission would be with the coming dawn; find out where Billy West and Alan Napier's cabins were located. And the best place to find out was at breakfast.

Unfortunately, Dick slept late. Luckily, it was Friday and he didn't have to work the trapeze. He did want to check out the area. He remembered a couple of days ago among the blue flags that surrounded the platform there had been a white flag in the center. He didn't think anything of it until learning about the dreams the boys had spoken about. Speaking with Jimmy on the subject got Dick thinking. He reached the arena, and sure enough, the flag in the center had changed color. It was red, not the black flag that had been mentioned. The Jamison brothers must have told Thompson about Bert having disappeared from camp, but why the different colored flags and what was their true meaning? He knew that black meant death and that signaled extreme danger. White could mean only one thing, a chosen victim. 'Red might be danger,' he thought, but he really could not be certain. He knew only one thing, Dick could not stand by and let Bert be killed, so he acted.

"Hey kid," Tobey passed him by and slapped him on the back, nearly startling Dick out of his thoughts. "Don't forget about the show tomorrow afternoon."

Dick was incensed realizing that Tobey Nickles, Camp Counselor Thompson, and the Jamison Brothers were involved. The one thing he didn't know was who was Mr. Thorton? He heard Thompson mention the name. If they were taking the boys across the lake, what was over there? 'Looks like Robin will have to investigate after he gets Billy and Alan out of danger.' He would have to meet Alfred by two a.m.

Right now, he had to find Jimmy. Dick searched in several places, the lake, the stables, and the arts and crafts building. He finally found Jimmy at the ropes course. He was taking photos of some of the boys trying to capture some action shots as they slid along the zip line..

"Jimmy, we need to talk," Dick said.

"What's up? Walk with me while I take some photos,' Jimmy said. "I also have some news."

"You tell me yours first," Dick said.

"I met a friend of yours," Jimmy said.

"Who?"

"Someone by the name of Robin. He said that Bert Gervis was in danger and he was taking him from camp. He phoned someone from the newspaper office. Dick, who is this Robin?"

"He works with Batman in Gotham City. He helps him with solving crimes," Dick replied.

"But what's he doing here?"

"Maybe Batman got wind of what's going on here and sent him to help," Dick tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

"How can we find out?" Jimmy asked.

"That isn't easy. Most of the time, he'll contact you," Dick explained.

"Don't you know him?"

Dick had to be careful with his answer. 'I do, but even I can't contact him."

"I wonder how he came to be here?" Jimmy questioned.

"Who knows," Dick shrugged, trying to divert Olsen's attention. "I do have news," Dick said, changing the subject.

Without waiting for Jimmy to reply, Dick told him of the colored flags and how a different color would appear from the rest. "It's got to be the way they signal someone on who to kidnap."

"But who are they signaling?"

Dick turned his head thinking. Through the trees he could see the lake. From his vantage point, he could see the opposite shore, also lined with trees. 'The trapeze was in a clearing, a very large clearing. I wonder what can be seen from up there?' Thinking about the boats and seeing Thompson rowing ashore, he had to have come from the other side, but what was on the other side? 'Looks like I'll have one other thing to look into later, after I save two lives.'

Continues with Part 7: A Thorn in His Thigh


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Camp

Part 7: A Thorn in His Thigh

"How did the kid escape?" Thorton demanded.

"We . . . we don't know. He must have had help."

"We'll find out and don't call me or come back until you do. Not only that, line up another kid. This time we'll hang onto him until the parents pay."

"You want him tonight?"

"No, it's too soon. I haven't heard from Napier or West. We'll take the new kid tomorrow night. Just get me the kid's name."

Robin was on the move, again. This time he was in Cabin 2, the Raven cabin. Alan was a year younger than Robin. During the day, Dick got a chance to observe the two boys. He could hear them talking about Bert's sudden disappearance. It was up to Robin to reassure them. All three boys had become fast friends despite the difference in their ages. Once again, Robin covered Alan's mouth before waking him.

"It's okay. I'm a friend," Robin said, softly. "Please, gather your things."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"I have a heavy trunk," Alan stated.

"We can't carry a trunk. Do you have a backpack?"

"Yes," Alan replied, and pulled out an old canvas knapsack that had seen better days. "It was my father's."

As Alan packed his belongings, Robin noticed the address on the boy's trunk.

"Better take your plane ticket and your passport."

"Thanks, but how did you know?"

"The label on your trunk. And your accent doesn't sound American."

"You are correct. I'm from Londinium and my father is a diplomat."

"I'd like to chat more, but we've got to go," Robin said.

"Where are we going?" Alan asked.

"To get Billy West then get the two of you out of here."

Alan wanted to continue asking questions but Robin called for silence and soon they were making their way through the camp and to the cabins on the other side. Billy's cabin was number 12 and in the deeper part of the woods. Robin noticed the name and had to smile. It was labeled the batcave.

"Wait here." Robin said, and pointed to a spot created by three bushes so Alan was concealed.

Within five minutes, Robin exited the cabin with Billy West in tow. He got his bearings and he headed off through the trees and toward the main entrance. Because of where Billy's cabin was located, it took a little longer than expected. They still beat it to the gate before Alfred arrived, which was to Robin's credit. The three boys climbed over the fence and Robin lead them to the spot where he and Bert Gervis waited last night.

"Now can you tell us what this is all about?" Billy West questioned, "And who are you?"

My name is Robin. I'm a friend of Dick Grayson."

"The trapeze performer?" Alan asked.

"Yes," Robin answered. "Anyway, he told me about your dreams. Well, I hate to tell you this, but they weren't dreams. You were probably drugged and taken across the lake to some hidden place."

"Did the same thing happen to Bert?" asked Billy, whose perception was quite uncanny.

"Where is he? We haven't seen him all day."

Before Robin could reply, Billy asked a far more pertinent question. "Why would someone drug us then take us across the lake?"

"That's what I am trying to discover," Robin replied.

It was then that Alfred arrived with the limo. Robin once again went out to greet him.

"Albert, I need you to cross reference a man named Thorton and Camp Omega."

"You just sounded like . . . Alfred caught the sight of two boys as they came forward. "Batman"

"This is Alfred. He's a friend," Robin said. "He'll take you to a safe place then you can call your parents and go home."

"Where is he taking us?" Billy asked skeptically.

"He's taking you to Wayne Manor."

"Wayne Manor? Alan asked. "Bruce Wayne's home?"

"Who's Bruce Wayne?" asked Billy.

"He is head of the Wayne Foundation. My father is to meet with him next month to discuss how he can form such a foundation in Londinium."

"Well, if that's the case you may as well stay at Wayne Manor," Robin said. "I'm sure Mr. Wayne won't mind. Isn't that right Alfred?"

"Of course Master . . . Robin."

Robin guided the two boys into the limo then before he left he wanted to give Alfred a message. "Did you give Bruce my note?"

"Yes. Bruce said that he will wait to hear from you if there is more trouble. And that he is proud of you for doing this."

Robin beamed at those words, then reminded Alfred, "Don't forget to cross reference that information for me."

"How should I let you know what I find out?"

"Just call the camp and ask for Dick. They'll find me."

"Very good, young sir," Alfred was about to enter the car when he turned back to Robin. "Do be careful. If you need help," Alfred handed Robin a small device. "It is linked to Master Bruce's watch. Just press it and Batman will get the . . . message."

"Thanks, Alfred. I better get back to camp before I'm missed."

"I've got a name for you Mr. Thorton," Thompson said. "My contact handed me this file."

"Read it to me. Who is our next target?"

"Richard Grayson," Thompson answered.

"Richard Grayson? His friends wouldn't happen to call him Dick would they?"

"Yeah," replied Thompson, suddenly realizing just whom it was they were thinking of dealing with, the trapeze kid. 'Well, well, Nickles. Not pleased with him or jealous at the fact he's better than you and getting all the attention,' Thompson thought.

"Where's he from?" Thorton asked.

"Says here, he's from Gotham City."

"I thought I said we only take those who are from out of state so the parents can't contact them and take them away."

"Grayson doesn't have any parents remember? Turns out he's Bruce Wayne's ward."

"The billionaire socialite? Well, well. I think we just upped our anti."

"How much you going to ask for him?"

"He's a billionaire. Fifty million should do it, and if he doesn't pay within 24 hours of the ransom, well, we'll send his ward back to him in a pine box. Once we have the boy, take the message to Mr. Wayne personally. Wayne Manor is 14 miles outside of Gotham City and only about 3 hours from the camp. I can't wait to see the look on Mr. Wayne's face when he realizes his ward is now mine."

Continues with Part 8: Grayson's Grave Error


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Camp

Part 7: A Thorn in His Thigh

"How did the kid escape?" Thorton demanded.

"We . . . we don't know. He must have had help."

"We'll find out and don't call me or come back until you do. Not only that, line up another kid. This time we'll hang onto him until the parents pay."

"You want him tonight?"

"No, it's too soon. I haven't heard from Napier or West. We'll take the new kid tomorrow night. Just get me the kid's name."

Robin was on the move, again. This time he was in Cabin 2, the Raven cabin. Alan was a year younger than Robin. During the day, Dick got a chance to observe the two boys. He could hear them talking about Bert's sudden disappearance. It was up to Robin to reassure them. All three boys had become fast friends despite the difference in their ages. Once again, Robin covered Alan's mouth before waking him.

"It's okay. I'm a friend," Robin said, softly. "Please, gather your things."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"I have a heavy trunk," Alan stated.

"We can't carry a trunk. Do you have a backpack?"

"Yes," Alan replied, and pulled out an old canvas knapsack that had seen better days. "It was my father's."

As Alan packed his belongings, Robin noticed the address on the boy's trunk.

"Better take your plane ticket and your passport."

"Thanks, but how did you know?"

"The label on your trunk. And your accent doesn't sound American."

"You are correct. I'm from Londinium and my father is a diplomat."

"I'd like to chat more, but we've got to go," Robin said.

"Where are we going?" Alan asked.

"To get Billy West then get the two of you out of here."

Alan wanted to continue asking questions but Robin called for silence and soon they were making their way through the camp and to the cabins on the other side. Billy's cabin was number 12 and in the deeper part of the woods. Robin noticed the name and had to smile. It was labeled the batcave.

"Wait here." Robin said, and pointed to a spot created by three bushes so Alan was concealed.

Within five minutes, Robin exited the cabin with Billy West in tow. He got his bearings and he headed off through the trees and toward the main entrance. Because of where Billy's cabin was located, it took a little longer than expected. They still beat it to the gate before Alfred arrived, which was to Robin's credit. The three boys climbed over the fence and Robin lead them to the spot where he and Bert Gervis waited last night.

"Now can you tell us what this is all about?" Billy West questioned, "And who are you?"

My name is Robin. I'm a friend of Dick Grayson."

"The trapeze performer?" Alan asked.

"Yes," Robin answered. "Anyway, he told me about your dreams. Well, I hate to tell you this, but they weren't dreams. You were probably drugged and taken across the lake to some hidden place."

"Did the same thing happen to Bert?" asked Billy, whose perception was quite uncanny.

"Where is he? We haven't seen him all day."

Before Robin could reply, Billy asked a far more pertinent question. "Why would someone drug us then take us across the lake?"

"That's what I am trying to discover," Robin replied.

It was then that Alfred arrived with the limo. Robin once again went out to greet him.

"Albert, I need you to cross reference a man named Thorton and Camp Omega."

"You just sounded like . . . Alfred caught the sight of two boys as they came forward. "Batman"

"This is Alfred. He's a friend," Robin said. "He'll take you to a safe place then you can call your parents and go home."

"Where is he taking us?" Billy asked skeptically.

"He's taking you to Wayne Manor."

"Wayne Manor? Alan asked. "Bruce Wayne's home?"

"Who's Bruce Wayne?" asked Billy.

"He is head of the Wayne Foundation. My father is to meet with him next month to discuss how he can form such a foundation in Londinium."

"Well, if that's the case you may as well stay at Wayne Manor," Robin said. "I'm sure Mr. Wayne won't mind. Isn't that right Alfred?"

"Of course Master . . . Robin."

Robin guided the two boys into the limo then before he left he wanted to give Alfred a message. "Did you give Bruce my note?"

"Yes. Bruce said that he will wait to hear from you if there is more trouble. And that he is proud of you for doing this."

Robin beamed at those words, then reminded Alfred, "Don't forget to cross reference that information for me."

"How should I let you know what I find out?"

"Just call the camp and ask for Dick. They'll find me."

"Very good, young sir," Alfred was about to enter the car when he turned back to Robin. "Do be careful. If you need help," Alfred handed Robin a small device. "It is linked to Master Bruce's watch. Just press it and Batman will get the . . . message."

"Thanks, Alfred. I better get back to camp before I'm missed."

"I've got a name for you Mr. Thorton," Thompson said. "My contact handed me this file."

"Read it to me. Who is our next target?"

"Richard Grayson," Thompson answered.

"Richard Grayson? His friends wouldn't happen to call him Dick would they?"

"Yeah," replied Thompson, suddenly realizing just whom it was they were thinking of dealing with, the trapeze kid. 'Well, well, Nickles. Not pleased with him or jealous at the fact he's better than you and getting all the attention,' Thompson thought.

"Where's he from?" Thorton asked.

"Says here, he's from Gotham City."

"I thought I said we only take those who are from out of state so the parents can't contact them and take them away."

"Grayson doesn't have any parents remember? Turns out he's Bruce Wayne's ward."

"The billionaire socialite? Well, well. I think we just upped our anti."

"How much you going to ask for him?"

"He's a billionaire. Fifty million should do it, and if he doesn't pay within 24 hours of the ransom, well, we'll send his ward back to him in a pine box. Once we have the boy, take the message to Mr. Wayne personally. Wayne Manor is 14 miles outside of Gotham City and only about 3 hours from the camp. I can't wait to see the look on Mr. Wayne's face when he realizes his ward is now mine."

Continues with Part 8: Grayson's Grave Error


	9. Chapter 9

Summer Camp

Part 8: Grayson's Grave Error

'Nickles, I want answers," Thompson demanded.

"So, what's your beef?"

"The next kid."

"What about him?" Nickles questioned.

"You insisted . . . no threatened if I didn't make him your assistant, you'd quit. Kid stealing your limelight?"

"You think I'm jealous?"

"Well, he seems to have ruffled your feathers, flier," Thompson quipped.

"Don't get me wrong, the kid's great. The Flying Grayson's were the best. It's just that he's more of a threat than you realize. I overheard him talking to those three kids we snatched. I put that white flag out for a reason. I could have put up the red, but I think it's better this way. Think about it."

"You think he had a hand in Gervis' disappearing act from this camp?"

"Not only that West and Napier are gone, too. Instead of your Jamison brutes, I had Jake Carson look around for those two, even had him look in their cabins. Seems those two have disappeared as well."

"That doesn't prove that the Grayson kid is involved," Thompson didn't want to reveal what he knew about the kid.

"Maybe not," Nickles conceded. "But since Grayson and that Jimmy Olsen kid have been talking, this little operation has started to go sour, and I don't do sour. Tonight will be his last performance."

"How will we explain to the other kids his disappearance? They're bound to be disappointed that he won't be performing. He's very popular around camp."

"The way we've always answered when we've had to do what's necessary. His parents picked him up, or in this case the person who's taking care of him."

"What would be the excuse?" Thompson asked.

"Someone died."

"Mr. Thorton wants a great deal of money from that kid. If he doesn't get it, the kid will disappear. I see your point. We can't have him talking to that Olsen kid and putting two and two together. Looks like either way, that kid has to go, permanently.

Dick spent the day resting up. He reported to Olsen about West and Napier and that Robin got them safely away. He decided to hang out in the game room and do some reading when Dick received a phone call from home. Anticipating the phone call Dick grabbed a small device from his utility belt and kept it in his pocket just in case. He placed it on the receiver before talking to Alfred.

"Alfred, what's up?"

"Did you place your bugging device?"

"Yeah," Dick replied. "What did you find out?"

"Your Mr. Thorton is really Douglas Thorton. He's been suspected in at least a dozen kidnapping and extortion cases, but no one could implicate him. He was living in California at the time. He disappeared some seven years ago. Apparently, he bought a large expanse of land in Lake County. Seems he owns Camp Omega but no one knows that because his name was left off the deed. For appearances, the camp was donated."

"Donated?" Dick questioned. "Donated to whom?"

"Wayne Foundation," Alfred replied.

"Holy conflict of interest," Dick said under his breath. Dick looked around to make certain he had not been overheard. "Does Mr. Thorton own any other property?"

"Oh yes, Master Dick," Alfred replied. "He owns a couple of warehouses in Gotham City. Mr. Thorton's private property, however, is 150 acres in which the camp takes up 70 of those acres including the lake."

"So, Mr. Thorton's property surrounds this camp."

"Yes, Master Dick."

"Is there a house on the property?"

"Oh my heavens, yes. The house is almost as large as Wayne Manor. It's in the trees. You cannot see it from the lake."

"I bet it has a means to view the camp, especially the trapeze area," Dick looked around. 'Someone's approaching, got to go. Thanks Alfred."

"Is everything all right at home?" one of the Counselors asked.

"Oh yeah, just reminding me to write more. I hadn't written in over a week and they were concerned."

Dick hung up the phone. He knew what he needed to do. Robin was going to investigate the other side of that lake, but Dick would not get that chance. The performance seemed to go on longer than expected making him weary than he normally would be. After dinner, he skipped his usual chat with Jimmy Olsen and headed to his cabin. He planned to get some sleep before going out as Robin. He didn't even change out of his tights and shirt. Within minutes he was asleep. Thirty minutes later, an alarm bell seemed to go off in his head. He sensed it rather than heard it and he swiftly went into action. The Jamison Brothers had come in, and they brought a few friends, making it a total of six. Dick had faced such odds before, but usually with Batman.

"Hold him down," one of the Jamison boys ordered.

Dick, however, wasn't about to let that happen. He kicked out then did a perfect backward summersault off the cot. He had to try to get to the door or to the shower room and out the window.

"Don't let him escape."

"So, I'm next in this little kidnapping scheme," Dick said.

"And you have a big mouth."

Two of the boys tried to grab Dick's arms to pin him against the wall, when Dick threw two punches, one right after the other. They flew across the room landing on Jimmy Olsen's cot causing it to crash to the floor. Two more boys came in also trying to pin him down, this time Dick kicked out doing a perfect backspin and catching other two boys across their jaws and dropping them to the floor.

"Ain't that a kick in the head," he quipped. "Looks like I've just mopped the floor with you."

While the two boys that he dropped on the floor were picking themselves up, the others who landed on Jimmy's cot rushed Dick, but he jumped out of their reach. Grabbing the pendant light, he swung from it crashing into the two that tried to grab him.

"Pull him down!"

Dick found himself surrounded. They pulled on his legs until he couldn't hold onto the light any more. They held him tight, two of them grabbing his arms and the other two grabbing his legs. They pulled hard, toppling him to the floor.

"This kid's muscles feel like iron."

"I'll let you feel my iron fists once I get out of this," Dick spit out, but this time, his struggle was to no avail.

"Pin him to the floor, boys."

Then one of the Jamison Brothers pressed a cloth over Dick's nose and mouth. Dick continued to struggle, but the cloth's odor was too strong.

"Good night Dicky boy. You've got a date with Mr. Thorton."

Dick sagged after that and everything went dark.

Continues with Part 9:

Author Note: July 4th — While finishing up my writing about Dick (Robin) Grayson, two of my daughter's friends came by. They had found a robin that had been caught in a net. Unfortunately, that robin did not survive. Let's hope that our "Robin" does.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Camp

Part 9: How to Drown a Robin

"Well, well such a handsome boy," Thorton said, as he gazed into the comatose form of Dick Grayson. He looked at the boy thoughtfully, then examined him further and noticed the well-muscled arms and legs. 'Probably has some well-developed abs under that shirt due to his acrobatics, no doubt.'

Mr. Thorton couldn't resist lifting Dick's shirt to get a peek at the boy's well-developed body and his blew a whistle. 'This boy's body looks more like a 20 year old. What does he do, body building? This kid could probably take on some of my own men. I bet he has the strength to match,' he thought. "Put him in a chair and tie his arms and legs, then get some photos taken. I want them delivered personally to Mr. Wayne, along with the ransom note."

Turning back toward Dick, he realized he would have to treat this one differently. "Thompson, how many of your boys did it take to retrieve this one?"

"The Jamison Brothers said it took all six of them to subdue him. It was as if he knew they were coming and he put up a fight."

"Well, looks like I was right in having him tied. We'll see what happens when he comes out of it."

"You're not taking him back to camp? That could bring the police."

"Thompson, what do I care about the police. They can't implicate me. I'm the camp's benefactor. As for this boy, take a clear look at him. This boy is more dangerous than any of the boys we've taken since we started this little operation. Wayne will pay dearly to get him back, alive or dead it doesn't matter. Prepare this boy for a dunking. That will take the fight out of him, then he'll be easier to manage."

"Why not just keep him sedated?" Thompson asked.

"Because I want the boy to know who's in control. Get him ready, chair and all."

Jimmy Olsen headed back to the cabin after working on the latest newspaper. He was also getting discouraged. He and Dick hadn't found any hard evidence to bust this case they found themselves working on, and he also hadn't heard from Dick this evening. He usually came by the newspaper office to tell him what he found. It wasn't like him at all.

Jimmy approached the darken cabin and entered as quietly as he could. There was very little light, which was odd since the moon often shined inside, unless there was very little moon. Also something felt out of place. The cabin was nearly pitch black, until he realized the canvas flaps that protect from rain had been pulled down over the screen windows. Jimmy was going to have to risk turning on a light since he did not have his flashlight with him. As he turned on the light and his eyes adjusted to the sudden glare, his eyes became wide at the sight that greeted him. The place had been ransacked. It looked like there had been a huge struggle. Jimmy's cot has been smashed, along with Dick's. Dick Grayson was gone.

Jimmy was about to run from the cabin when he saw the Jamison Brothers approach. 'What were they doing out here?' he thought. He quickly turned out the light and went into the shower room to hide his presence. He then overheard the two brothers talking.

"Olsen will be back from the newspaper office, we need to get this place looking okay so he doesn't suspect."

"I don't think that's going to be easy. Grayson smashed two cots while we were trying to grab him."

"We could always pretend that we don't know anything about it."

"Boy that Grayson kid really put up a fight. How did he know we were coming?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I thought about bringing the extra guys. Next time we see Thompson, I'm telling him we need extra for this job. That kid was no pushover."

"You know, it might be better if we high tail it to Mr. Thorton's."

"Why?"

"Think brother. After this little caper, someone's bound to find out, including that Olsen kid. Let's pack our bags and get the hell out."

"What about the rest of the gang?"

"I don't care about them. We've got enough money now to start our own little racket elsewhere. Good thing I thought about saving it instead of spending it."

"Look, I heard that Grayson kid is worth a lot of money. We could get more."

"So, we'll tell Mr. Thorton personally, since we did all the dirty work. And maybe I'm tired of this racket, pretending to be a kid. I'm 21 years old. I'd rather high tail it back to Gotham and see what else we can get involved in, maybe even start our own gang. "

"No, not Gotham. You know who's there. I don't want to run into him."

"All right, we'll go to Thorton, get our money, and get the hell out."

Jimmy heard everything. As he and Dick suspected, the Jamison Brothers and their little gang were the muscle behind all the kidnappings. Not only that, he just learned they weren't even kids. Camp counselor Thompson and Mr. Thorton, the benefactor of this little camp was also behind everything, but now Dick Grayson was the one in trouble. Jimmy waited until he heard the door of the cabin slam shut and he exited the shower room. He went into his trunk and found his extra camera and a roll of film. He glanced out of the window to make sure the two brothers were out of sight of the cabin. Turning on the light, he then took photos of the ransacked cabin, showing different angles. This was going on his front page and he didn't care who saw it. It was then that he saw Dick's small address book that he used to write down friends' names, addresses, and phone numbers to keep in touch after camp. It was sticking out from under the broken cot.

Jimmy's name along with a few others was inside. On the inside cover was Dick's address and phone number just in case the book was lost. Jimmy put the address book in his pocket, and with his camera in hand he raced back to the newspaper office. He was going to make up a special edition.

As Jimmy passed the lake, he noticed two of the boats were gone. The boys and counselor Thompson each must have taken one. 'At least they don't know about me,' Jimmy thought. He reached the newspaper office and entered. He picked up the phone and dialed the number on Dick's address book.

The phone kept ringing. Someone just had to answer. Finally a male voice spoke on the other line.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne's residence."

"Mr. Wayne?" Jimmy asked.

"No, this is the butler, Mr. Wayne is not available and it is late. Please call back at a reasonable hour."

"I can't," Jimmy said, in a panicked voice. "My name's Jimmy Olsen. I'm a friend of Dick Grayson's."

"Master Richard? Is there something wrong?"

"I'll say there is, Dick's been kidnapped. I need to talk to Mr. Wayne."

"What did you say? Kidnapped. Are you certain?"

"Dick had gone back to the cabin after dinner. He usually comes and talks to me at the camp newspaper office. I'm the editor and reporter. He didn't show. I know it's late. I went back to our cabin and the place was ransacked. Something's happened to him, I know it."

"Please, don't panic young man, I'll contact Mr. Wayne."

"I better call the police, but they won't be able to get in, the camp gates are locked."

"Don't bother with the police," Alfred said. "He knows someone who can help."

Jimmy hung up the phone, pleased to know that he at least was doing something to help his friend. While he was at it, he took the film into the dark room to develop it and begin the process of creating his special edition. Then he thought of someone else who might be able to help Dick, but he had no way of contacting Dick's other friend, the kid known as Robin.

Alfred hung up the phone and headed to the batcave. This was going to take some emergency measures. Bruce was in the city, but he knew Bruce was never without his special wristwatch. Alfred entered the bat cave and moved over to the emergency bat transmitter and threw the switch. It shouldn't be long before he would be hearing from Bruce.

Continues with Part 10: The Cavalry


	11. Chapter 11

Summer Camp

Part 10: The Cavalry

Bruce Wayne was beside himself. It took four weeks to hammer out all the details of the proposal and almost another week of negotiations so every part of the proposal was accepted. By the time everyone was in agreement, he was exhausted, more mentally then physically. Right now he was wishing for an old fashion robbery or kidnapping to pull him out of his complacency. He didn't realize his wish would be coming true, but in a way he didn't expect.

The beeping of his watch brought him out of his revere. 'That's the emergency bat transmitter,' he thought. 'That's only used for dire emergencies.' Then he thought about who could be contacting him. 'Dick is away at camp. It has to be Alfred.'

Bruce left the conference room and moved to a quiet corner. "Alfred, is something wrong?"

"Oh thank goodness I got you, sir," Alfred exclaimed.

"What's the matter?"

"You must come home at once," Alfred said. "Something has happened to Master Dick."

"What's happened?"

"Please, sir, I don't want to discuss it over the radio. Someone might overhear. It's urgent that you get home as soon as possible."

The drive back to Wayne Manor was not usually very long, but for Alfred waiting for Bruce to arrive it sometimes felt like an eternity. For eight years he would wait for Master Bruce to come home, afraid that it would be his last. And with the addition of Dick Grayson that fear had been doubled.

Bruce parked in the driveway and raced inside to the living room. Bruce saw Alfred was pacing, something unusual for Alfred.

"Alfred, I'm here now. Please, you said something has happened to Dick."

"A young man at the camp called. He said his name was Jimmy Olsen, a friend. He said . . ." Alfred hesitated at first. "He said Master Richard has been kidnapped."

"What!"

"He sounded very frantic, sir."

A knock on the front door interrupted their conversation. Alfred went to answer it.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"I am the butler."

"Give him this." The man handed Alfred a large envelope. "Mr. Thorton will expect a reply at your earliest convenience." The man walked away, got into his car, and drove away, into the darkened sky.

Alfred handed over the large envelope.

Bruce opened it and his eyes narrowed as he saw what was inside, two photos of Dick Grayson tied to a chair, his head being pulled back. Attached to the photos was a sheet of paper, a ransom note. The note included instructions. Bruce handed Alfred the envelope's contents as he moved to the fireplace mantle and rested his arm on top. A feeling of guilt came over him.

"Oh my, poor Master Richard," Alfred exclaimed.

"The ransom note states they want $50 million dollars, the money to be delivered at a location mentioned below. And if I refuse, Dick will not be seen again. Diabolical, what kind of summer camp are they running?"

"I do not believe it is the fault of the camp counselors, sir, but someone else," Alfred suggested.

"Who?"

"The person who delivered the envelope said that Mr. Thorton will expect a reply."

"Mr. Thorton? That name sounds very familiar."

"He donated the camp to the Wayne Foundation," Alfred mentioned.

"Meet me down in the batcave. There's another case I want to examine. Bring the ransom note and the photos."

Bruce went into the study, opened the bust of Shakespeare, and turned on the switch. The bookcase in the far wall slid aside revealing the bat poles. He recently installed them to save time, along with an automatic quick-change setup. He emerged at the bottom as Batman. He moved to the bat computer and typed in the information he sought.

"What is it that you are looking for, Sir,' Alfred asked.

"A link, and I think I found it," Batman stated and he raced to the batmobile. Dick had maybe a few hours at best. 'The note said I had until dawn, either by giving the money or my reply. I need to get to Camp Omega before it's too late.'

The batmobile roared down the silent deserted road. Very few were out traveling at this hour. He drove away from Gotham City into Lake County. There was little time to waste and the fate of his ward hung in the balance.

Dick Grayson felt his body jerk suddenly. As he came to a stop, he came awake with a snap. He found himself tied to a chair and hanging in a tree over the lake. The branches were low enough so the chair was obscured from view. There were steps that led up to a viewing platform so the chair could be tied to a rope to hoist it up or lower it to the water. Dick looked up at the branch and saw other ropes, old and discolored, that had been tied to the tree. It was apparent this method had been used before. Dick got the feeling they weren't going to let him go since he fought against being kidnapped. Though he was in a perfect situation. He glanced behind him and saw there was one person sitting on the platform. That person was standing with his back to him. Dick had one chance and he was going to take it.

Dick started flexing his arms, trying to work the ropes so they would loosen. Bruce taught him the technique as a means to escape if he were ever tied up and there wasn't a tool handy to cut the ropes. It took Dick an hour, pulling and stretching, until he could work his arms free. Each arm had been tied separately, along with his legs. Once his arms were free, the ropes hung loosely along the chair back. He turned back to check on the guard. The man had fallen asleep, oblivious to what was happening. Dick carefully bent forward to reach the ropes around each leg. His trapeze training along with his other training from Bruce enabled him to keep his balance. Once his legs were free, Dick pushed off the chair and dove into the water.

The guard came awake instantly after hearing the splash, "He's escaping!"

Dick kept swimming. He needed to keep going and head to shore, but not to the dock. Though the water was murky and black due to the night, he needed to head toward the side where his cabin could be found. It was another fifteen minutes before he reached shore. He moved through the trees as silently as possible. He recognized the back of the cabin with the large climbing tree behind it. The window was still open. He checked for noises and found none. Opening the door he started to peer into the main room when he was grabbed by his soaking shirt and pulled into the room.

"Batman!"

"Dick!" Batman was in mid swing. 'I almost belted you one." Bruce grabbed Dick into a crushing embrace, then pulled him away. "You're wet!"

"Tell me about it. I think the kidnappers were planning on giving me a serious dunking, but I beat them to the punch," Dick smiled.

"Batman, did you find what you were looking for?"

"That's Jimmy," Dick said.

"Wait, does he know . . ."

Dick picked up on Batman's meaning. "No, he just knows that Robin is a friend."

"Batman," Jimmy called again.

"It's all right Jimmy." Batman said and exited from the cabin. "I did find something."

Dick followed Batman out the door, despite him still being soaking wet.

"Dick!" Jimmy rushed up. "How did you escape? And why are you wet?"

"I swam across the lake. It's Thorton, he's the one who's taking kids along with Camp Counselor Thompson, Tobey Nickles the trapeze artist, and the Jamison Brothers and their gang. There are more men at Thorton's house. I don't know how many. I was given some kind of drug on a cloth."

"Chloroform," Batman stated. "Jimmy Olsen, you go back to the newspaper office and call the police. I want to speak to Dick Grayson and find out more about this gang."

"Right."

Dick Grayson and Batman watched as Jimmy Olsen headed back toward the main camp area. Once out of sight, Batman turned toward Dick.

"Ready to kick some serious . . ."

"You bet," Dick entered the cabin and within minutes re-emerged as Robin. "Let's go."

They ran through the trees skirting the lake, and back toward Thortom's home and hideout.

Continues with Part 11: Thorton Receives a Dunking


	12. Chapter 12

Summer Camp

Part 11: Thorton Receives a Dunking

"How did he escape? HOW!" Thorton yelled.

"I don't know. He managed to free himself from his ropes."

"We should have kept him sedated. Go after him!"

"Where?"

"Through the woods! Take the Jamison Brothers with you."

Climbing into the trees and using them as their pathway gave Batman and Robin a better advantage. They wouldn't be seen so easily. Robin was the one who spotted Thompson, the Jamison Brothers, and one other man. Batman and he swooped silently out of the trees like the bats swooping down to catch their favorite prey.

On seeing Batman and Robin, the man who's name Robin did not know exclaimed, "What . . . what are you?" A look of terror could be seen on his face.

"Your worst nightmare," Batman said in his raspy voice.

"Hey, you're just a kid," one of the Jamison Brothers stated.

"Oh, you noticed. I'm flattered," Robin quipped.

The fight was short and sweet. Thompson was more terrified and tried to escape after learning just whom it was that rained down on him. The Jamison Brothers tried to put up a fight, but Robin was the better fighter. It was obvious the Brothers let the rest of the gang do their dirty work, at least when it came to Dick Grayson. The noise from the fight drew out the rest of the Jamison Brother's gang since they were in the last cabin on Robin's side of the lake. The Jamison Brothers rushed Robin, slamming him up against a tree, but Robin used both fists to sock them in each of their jaw and they went down.

"Just as I thought, they're made of glass," Robin quipped. He had given them each a knock out punch. Robin spotted the other members of the gang rushing in to help the Jamison Brothers. "Let me take care of these four," Robin said. "They're just kids and I've got a score to settle."

"Be my guest," Batman said, having dispatched Thomson and the other man. 'I don't make war with children. That's Robin's job,' he thought, smiling.

Robin started to dispatch the other four gang members, giving back what he got as Dick Grayson when Jimmy Olsen came in and took out two of the gang members.

"That's for my friend, Dick Grayson," he said.

"Great shot, Jimmy," Robin said.

And then they took out the remaining two. Robin handed Jimmy a bat rope from his utility belt. "Tie them up while I handle the others."

"Tobey Nickles tried to stop me from calling the police," Jimmy said. He's tied up in the newspaper office."

"I heard from Dick that Tobey Nickles was a great trapeze artist," Robin said. "It's too bad he turned crooked." Robin knew a little bit more about Tobey after overhearing a conversation over the phone that Tobey had with some unknown person. Robin didn't want to repeat it, or Jimmy could discover his true identity. Robin also noticed that Jimmy had his camera. 'Looks like Jimmy is going to have one big headline tomorrow.'

Jimmy started taking photos when he asked, "Wasn't that Batman earlier? Where'd he go?"

"After Thorton," Robin said.

Within 30 minutes, Batman had Thorton and the rest of his gang wrapped up. The police stopped at the Thorton estate first to collect the thugs, then moved on to the rest of the camp. Batman came back to find Jimmy and Robin had taken care of matters there.

"You're telling me that these . . . this group was involved in a kidnapping ring?" the officer questioned.

"That's correct officer," Batman stated as he approached, carrying a thick folder. "I recovered this from Thorton's home. These documents contain all the proof you need that links Thorton to organized crime, from the kidnappings from this camp over the past five years to older crimes that could not be proven until now."

The folder contained the list of families and the amount of money extracted or whether the kid disappeared, along with copies of photos of each kid including the latest, Dick Grayson.

"I want to talk to this Dick Grayson," the officer stated.

'I'll go find him. I believe he is in his cabin cleaning up," Robin stated. "You should talk to Jimmy Olsen. He's the reporter and editor of the camp newspaper. He's been collecting information as well."

That gave Robin time to change into Dick Grayson. He also started to pick up the pieces in the cabin to give him the necessary excuse to cover the change. Dick Grayson emerged from the cabin just as Jimmy, Batman, and a police officer approached.

"Dick Grayson?"

After making a statement to the police and showing the state of the cabin, everything would soon be back to normal.

"Gosh, Batman I'm sure glad to hear that Thorton and his gang will soon be behind bars."

Batman asked, "Do you have a message for your guardian Bruce Wayne. He was very worried about you."

"Tell Bruce I'm fine and I'm staying. They're going to need a trapeze artist for the rest of the summer."

"Don't want to leave them in the lurch I take it."

"No, Sir. I kind of feel responsible. And I want to make it up to the camp counselors."

"A wise choice," Batman stated. "Where's Robin? We need to return to the batcave."

"I just saw Robin. He'd like to stay at camp to keep an eye on things," Dick Grayson said.

"I don't see why not. I'll make arrangements with the camp office," Batman agreed.

Dick Grayson and Jimmy Olsen watched as Batman left. Then Dick turned to Jimmy and said, "Looks like we've got some clean up to do."

"Yeah, you know how the counselors like us to have a clean cabin."

Dick and Jimmy entered the cabin and started to clean up the mess left behind from the fight.

"At least we have two good cots left," Dick said. "Hey, you want to get some breakfast. For some reason I'm starving."

"Sure."

And they walked back to the dinning hall. Dick telling Jimmy how he escaped from the kidnappers, and Jimmy listening with rapt attention.

End

Coming soon: Another Robin Story called — Broken Trust

Preview:

"Why did you do it, Dick? Bruce interrupted.

"Do it . . . do what?" Dick asked confused.

"I thought I taught you better than that," Bruce continued as if he had not heard the question.

"Now Mr. Wayne, let's not over react. I want to hear what Mr. Grayson has to say for himself."

'Say for myself,' Dick thought. It sounded like he was in some kind of trouble, but he didn't know what he might have done to warrant such a reaction. "Honestly Bruce, I don't know what this is about."

"Do you deny it?" Bruce questioned, becoming perilously close to sounding like his alter ego.

"Deny what?" Dick said, his voice still expressing the confusion that he knew nothing in regards to whatever they were assuming he had done.

"Cheating, Dick. Cheating."


End file.
